Miraculous OneShots
by LongLiveTheEmperor
Summary: Self-explanatory titles for the win!


**Yeah, I know it's a little late for this, but just go with it.**

Christmas Eve.

Another day, another akumatized victim successfully purified. Only difference this time around was that both Ladybug and Cat Noir managed to beat their foe without using their special powers. After one last patrol around the city, the two heroes met on top of the Eiffel Tower and relaxed.

"So how're you spending Christmas, M'Lady?", Cat Noir inquired as he tightrope-walked along the railing.

"I'll actually be at a party with friends this evening, then spend all of Christmas Day with my family. What about you?"

He hopped down and stood beside her. "Isn't that a coincidence? I'm going to a party tonight, too. Maybe I'll see you there."

Ladybug chuckled. "Good luck recognizing me."

Out of the corner of her eye, the heroine saw some sort of plant dangling in between her and her partner. She looked to see mistletoe. Cat Noir was smiling like a child as he held the plant with his belt/tail.

"No way."

"Come on, bugaboo. It's the law."

"There is no law that says I have to kiss you just because we're under a sprig of mistletoe."

"What if the fate of the world depended on it?"

"Kitty, what's the worst that could happen by me not kissing you?"

Cat Noir shrugged. "Who knows? According to the Butterfly Effect, any choice could potentially have disastrous consequences. You could possibly cause an earthquake in Africa. Think of the children, M'lady!!"

Ladybug couldn't help but laugh at her partner's stubbornness. She sighed reluctantly. "Fine. One little peck. And I swear if you try anything, I'll tie you up and leave you hanging here all night."

"No funny business intended, Ladybug. Cat's honor."

The crossing of his heart told Ladybug that he was sincere. She moved closer to him and pressed a quick smooch to his lips. A bright red flush filled both of their faces and Cat Noir was smiling even more than before.

"That was the best Christmas present I could ever get, M'lady. Thank you."

"Don't think this is gonna become a regular occurrence, Kitty", Ladybug replied as she poked his nose, "I only did it to save the children."

She was about to swing away when she turned back to her partner. "Merry Christmas, Cat Noir."

And she was gone. Snow began to fall as Cat Noir smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Ladybug."

Later that night, Marinette walked into the school's courtyard wrapped in a thick coat and scarf. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground, and even more trickled down from the sky. Alya waved to her from the hot cocoa table, so she went over and got herself a cup.

"Nice of you to show up, girl."

"I got my tongue stuck to a frozen pole", the raven-haired girl replied, "You should've seen it. Fire trucks and everything. Where's Nino?"

Alya chuckled. "Had to use the little DJs room. Doesn't hold hot drinks very well."

The best friends shared a laugh and sipped their cocoa as the snow slacked up a little. Nino came back out and Marinette asked where Adrien was.

"He's on his way, dudette. Should be here..."

The doors swung open and Adrien walked in.

"Now."

The model was wearing brown coat with a light blue scarf.

The scarf Marinette made.

Her heart fluttered when he walked up to them and smiled. "Hey, guys. Merry Christmas."

"Same to you, dude."

"Looking good, Agreste."

"H-hi, Adrien. Your s-scarf looks nice", Marinette stuttered.

Adrien smiled and ran his fingers along the fabric. "Thanks, Marinette. It's been over a year and I still can't believe that my father got this for me."

He still believed that. On the inside Marinette was steaming. She wanted to tell him the that she had made the scarf, but his happy belief that it came from his father made her hold back the truth.

 _Maybe tonight_ , she thought, _I can tell him and it won't be so bad._

"Brrrrr", Alya shivered, "It's getting chilly. Let's go over to the heaters."

The group of friends walked under one of the staircases, which had a space heater ready and waiting. Not only that, but there was a certain something hanging overhead. The blogger smirked and nudged Nino in the ribs, pointing out what she saw. The DJ looked and almost burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?", Adrien asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Don't look now, dude, but you and Marinette are under the mistletoe."

They looked up and both blushed.

 _Second time tonight._

"You guys know the ruuuuules", Alya teased. She had been the one to hang that sprig of mistletoe, planning this entire chain of events from the start. She shoved Marinette forward, right into Adrien's chest.

The model looked down at her and smiled. "She's right, Mari. Who knows what could happen if we don't?"

"An earthquake in K-Kenya, perhaps?", Marinette replied nervously, echoing Cat Noir's quip from earlier in the evening. Adrien recognized his own words as well, but just brushed it aside as an extreme coincidence. He held Marinette's hands and gave her a quick smooch, the blunette nearly fainting.

"Merry Christmas, Marinette."

"M-Merry Christmas, Adrien."

 ***Jump-Cut to the next morning***

Marinette shot up in bed, her hair a frizzy mess.

"Adrien's lips tasted just like Cat Noir's."

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!!!!**


End file.
